Story of the Random: Med's Version
by Metallic Dragon
Summary: My friends and I in the Naruto world. As the title implies, this is rather random, and my friends and I are at no fault for scarring little children. R&R and receive metaphorical brownies! Gaara/OC Nar/OC Kiba?/OC slight Sas/Sak
1. Magical Balloon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/n: this was a random fic, which I decided I'd make, with the help of my friend, Madison. I know the beginning is crap, but hopefully the rest is okay. Please R&R!!!!

Onward, ho!!

-Mindless Dreamer

/thoughts/

"Talking"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was a dark and stormy night. That wasn't so stormy. And it wasn't night either. Well, at least it was...bright outside. And very...hmm...very chilly.

Neji: "WTF??? HOW STUPID IS THIS ONESHOT GOING TO BE?? HOW STUPID ARE YOU?!?"

Me: I'm not THAT stupid, you baka! Beside's, when did you get here? 'Nyways, Onward ho!

Leah's friend Madison: hi...I like chicken tenders! And food in general! YAY FOOD! FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD!

Leah: ...

Anyways,

Sasuke was walking down the road. The very dirty road. Because of this, he was very dirty. A few minutes passed, and Sasuke was looking up to the sky. It started to rain, and he remembered back to a day of his younger self.

//flashback//

Sasuke was walking down a dark alleyway, that wasn't so dark, and it wasn't an alleyway either. And it was raining. But anyways, Sasuke wasn't paying attention to were he was going. He just confessed his love for this girl his own age, and he had been rejected. Later although, he would find that he would never love again. That's just off topic but oh well. After being rejected, he ran away crying stupid, I know and the next thing he knew he was where he is now. It was very odd, because he saw this very oddly shaped 'balloon'. He picked it up, and stared at it oddly before running home to his mother to ask what it is. "Ka-san!" the eight year old Sasuke called out. "Yes Sasuke-chan?" "What's this ka-san?" he asked holding up the balloon. His mother looked sheepish and didn't know how to tell Sasuke that it was actually a condom. "Uhhm...euuhh...well Sasuke, you see...that is a ...a...a magical balloon." she ended lamely. Sasuke looked at the condom with great surprise. "Yay!" he screamed and ran around in circles. Then he stopped and blew it up.

Leah: OMFG I can't believe he would actually blow into a condom!

Madison: well, you wrote the story so jeesh.

Leah: ...I knew that ;

//end flashback//

Sasuke walked along the road thinking back to that, thinking about how childish he was when he believed his mother. /I still can't believe that I thought she was right. How stupid of me/ Sasuke thought. By now, he had grown into a tall, handsome young guy of 15. Now that he was 7 years older, he knew what that "magical balloon" really was. And he was disgusted at his younger self. That's when he finally realized where he was. The same dark alleyway and wasn't so dark, and wasn't an alleyway either. The same place where he picked up the condom. At that next moment, as he was turning around, a kunai whizzed right beside his face. It had cut, and blood was now running down the right side of Sasuke's face. He looked shocked for a moment, and then quickly pulled an intense glare. "What the hell d'you want?" he asked menacingly to the slightly younger blond boy. "I want a fair fight, you ass!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. "And I would give you one why?" Sasuke smirked. "Because that's what Konoha ninja's do!" Naruto called out. Sasuke turned around and put his hand in the air. "Good luck with that" he said, and he walked off along the road. Well, Naruto was pretty pissed off, and took out another kunai. He prepared himself, about to throw it at Sasuke, when Sasuke stopped, and turned around pulling out a kunai of his own. "Wanna go, baka?" "Anytime" came his answer. "Well, I'm sort of busy right now, but anytime later would be great!" Sasuke said cheerfully. The sudden mood swing caught Naruto off guard, and he just stood there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open. "Ta!" Sasuke called over his shoulder, walking home. At the front door of his house, there were about a dozen of his fan girls there. In the front, were Sakura, Ino, and Temari. /Why would Temari be here? I thought she liked Lee?/ As soon as he was within watching distance, Ino bounded over to Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke-kun!! Where have you been?! It's getting late you know. Why'd you make us wait like that?" Ino pouted. Sasuke looked at Ino with disgust, and lightly pushed her off but she was a bit too top-heavy, and he had to shove her off before he nearly collapsed from all the weight.

"Aw, come on Sasuke! You know you want it." Sakura said seductively.

Me: Ha ha! She was imitating the Cheese Wiz commercial. Lol.

"I'd rather die at the moment." Sasuke said with even more distaste "You're no fun, Sasuke! Live a little!" Temari added playfully. "I wouldn't be standing if I weren't living, neh?" Sasuke retorted. He walked past all the 'hopeless' girls, in his opinion, and opened his front door. "Come in, and I'll murder you." Sasuke said harshly to the girls who were about to follow him in. "Gees Sasuke! At least you'll let Ino, Temari and I in, right?" Sakura asked hopefully. "….Fine, I guess. No one else though. And you're not staying long, understood?" "Crystal clear, Sasuke-kun." Ino replied cheerfully. At this remark, Sasuke sighed. /This is going to be a long day/ He thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that is the end of chapter one. So much for a one shot. I will probably do one or two more chapters, but I am not planning to make it too long. Unless I really like it. Then I might continue. Well, please R&R! Cookies for those who do! Wait! Better yet, brownies!! XD


	2. Banished from the Sand

**Story of the Random: Leah's Version**

By: Katza-san (Leah-san)

A/n: YAY!! I'm FINALLY UPDATING!!! Gomen nasai to all of my readers! I haven't updated in a while so I must apologise! Oooo. And also: I'm using my fictional daughter as my character….so…yeah.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my own character Akina, and the many manga books on my shelves. And the plot line which I so very cleverly thought of.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

(Last Chapter:

"I'd rather die at the moment." Sasuke said with even more distaste. "You're no fun, Sasuke! Live a little!" Temari added playfully. "I wouldn't be standing if I weren't living, neh?" Sasuke retorted. He walked past all the 'hopeless' girls, in his opinion, and opened his front door. "Come in, and I'll murder you." Sasuke said harshly to the girls who were about to follow him in. "Gees Sasuke! At least you'll let Ino, Temari and I in, right?" Sakura asked hopefully. "….Fine, I guess. No one else though. And you're not staying long, understood?" "Crystal clear, Sasuke-kun." Ino replied cheerfully. At this remark, Sasuke sighed. /This is going to be a long day/ He thought.

End Last Chapter)

/Oy. What did I get myself into?/ Sasuke thought to himself - he was getting a "make-over" according to Sakura and Ino. Temari just joined in for the heck of it. I don't think he knew what was going to be happening. Smaaart Sasuke-kun. So there he was. Sitting on the floor cross-legged while two girls played with his hair and clothing, and the other did his make-up. /Yes, today is going to be a very long day. I can't wait to get this shit off of me./

"Ano…Sakura…what colour best matches Sasuke-kun, neh?" Ino asked looking puzzledly at the pink-haired teen sitting behind Sasuke.

"Hm…blue? Purple? Black?" replied Sakura, busily spiking the said person's hair even more than it usually is. Ino looked at Sasuke, making him close his eyes as she watched him with her pile of make-up all around her. Oh, and where the make-up came from I have no clue. It sort of…magically popped up.

Temari looked slightly confused, sitting on the couch nearest them, thinking of what clothing she would get Sasuke to wear.

"Neh, Ino…hurry up with your choice…it would benefit me greatly, ya know…" Temari said slightly annoyed at the fact that she had to do his clothing, not his make-up, like she would have preferred.

"Just wait, Temari! It's a tough decision you know!" Ino looked grumpy, and finally started giving Sasuke black eyeliner. /Blondes…/ Temari thought, shaking her head. /Well, at least she started./

(TIME LAPSE: 30 MINUTES)

"Wow!"

"Done!"

"Yay!"

Sasuke grumbled, "Mendokuse."

The three happy, blonde teens looked at Sasuke with surprise.

"Don't you like it?" Sakura asked looking slightly irritated. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sasuke, THE Sasuke, got completely changed. In all truth - it was horrible. Ino had finished his make-up with black eyeliner, navy blue eye shadow (don't ask me why…please), and some ruby red lipstick; Sakura dyed the ends of his hair red, and spiked it more than usual; and Temari…well, she was just being Temari - she had him in loose black shorts, and shirtless. Totally a girl-thing to do. And to make it worse (for Sasuke at least), he got water poured all over him. / Oh god…/ Sasuke thought. /How do I get this stuff off?? I'm screwed./

"Good work girls!" Ino congratulated the other kunoichi.

"Let's celebrate with something to eat!" Sakura asked, looking for approval. The others nodded quickly, and Sakura went out to get some sushi and ramen for the four of them to eat. She had invited Sasuke to come with her, but he refused to let himself outside seen like that.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Hmm…what kind do you think they'll want?" Sakura muttered to herself, looking at the variety of ramen. She had already been to the sushi bar and picked up her order, and now, she had to pick up the ramen for their meal. Not noticing where she was going, Sakura bumped into a person standing next to her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said to the unknown girl beside her. The girl smiled and said her own apologies. Then, the girl realized that Sakura was from Sasuke's ninja squad.

"Hey - you're Sakura aren't you? Sasuke's team member?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am. And, sorry to be rude, who are you?" Sakura replied obviously having never met this person before. Sakura thought she had known almost all of the people in Konoha, being a medic nin after all.

"Oh, yes. I'm Akina. I was a ninja from the Sand." She replied.

"You were from the Sand?"

"Yeah I was. I was disowned by my father, and he banished me. So I came here, and I'm trying to become one of the Konoha ninjas." Explained Akina.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry to hear about that. Ano, do you want to come over and have dinner with us? I mean, with Temari, Ino, Sasuke and I?" Sakura asked her. I think she asked her because she wanted to learn a bit more about Akina.

"You don't think they'll mind?" Akina had a look cross between worried and anxious.

"Nah. And you have to see Sasuke's _great_ "transformation" that we did on him. And I must get a picture of him." Sakura giggled, and Akina looked relieved to have found another friend in Konoha. She only had two before - Kiyoto and Fu-Ebi

"Sure, I'll come. Want some help with the ramen?" Akina asked looking at Sakura with playfulness as she watched Sakura get a pile of ramen to go with her sushi. Sakura blushed and (NO THAT'S NOT YURI!!!) handed Akina the sushi to carry instead.

"And I must get one of those disposable cameras's…"

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"HELLO EVERYBODY!!" Sakura yelled as she opened the door to Sasuke's home. "I brought a friend too!" Akina popped her head into the doorway and watched as the three teens inside turned to look at her.

"And who, may I ask, is this?" Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes at her. Akina gulped and tried to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Akina. I'm a-a new ninja here." She finished and looked at Sakura pointedly.

"Hey-hey Sasuke! You don't look so hot when your scowling you know." Sakura said, trying to relieve the tension on Akina.

"Anywho, did you buy enough for the added person here?" Ino asked hoping that she wouldn't have to share her beloved sushi.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry, I got enough for everyone."

"Good!" Ino replied happily, and they sat on the floor like regular people - the floor-sitting way not the "normal person" way being at a table. Sakura handed out the ramen to the four Konoha ninjas (and this does include herself) while Akina handed out the sushi package-things and as most people can probably tell - I've never eaten sushi, so I don't know what it comes in.

"So, what happened to Temari?" Sakura asked curiously, quickly eating her sushi.

"Had to leave. She was supposed to meet her siblings to go back to the Sand." _The Sand_, thought Akina, _one place I thought I'd never have to go back to or hear again…_ Seeing Akina looking grim, Sakura looked a little sad and started to worry slightly.

"Hey…what's up with you, Akina?" She asked. Akina's head shot up, as she was staring at the floor.

"Hmm? Nothing…" came the small reply.

"So…Akina, was it? What brought you to Konoha?" Sasuke asked, not really interested, but he wanted to get a conversation started, I guess. The named person looked up at Sasuke. She answered but had mumbled so they couldn't hear her very well.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ino asked slightly puzzled.

"I was banished from the Sand country by the Kazekage."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

SO! Done second chapter! I will now update it….and it took me about 3 days to complete. -.-' sad isn't it? ANYWAYS! Brownies or cookies for those who review!!  
And I know I have short chapters...


	3. UFFO's?

_**STORY OF THE RANDOM: LEAH'S VERSION**_

By: Katza-san

HELOOO!! I left you with a non-cliffy didn't I? Well, I'll continue with the story then! And Sasuke is a tiny bit OOC. And a few of the characters are slightly OOC too… the new characters Kiyota and Akina, have the powers of the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's because A) their mother was from the main branch of the Hyuuga clan and their father was from the Uchiha clan and B) they are sisters so they have the same powers. Of course, they have the jutsu's of all the other places they went before their travelling to Konoha. Oh, and I use 'forehead protector' because I can't remember the Japanese word for it.

Disclaimer: I, Katza-san, do not and will not ever own Naruto or any other anime. I am very sad. (

_Italics:_ thoughts

Mon Beta: Rekaina

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

(Last chapter:

"So…Akina, was it? What brought you to Konoha?" Sasuke asked, not really interested, but he wanted to get a conversation started, I guess. The named person looked up at Sasuke and mumbled an answered, but they couldn't hear her very well.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ino asked slightly puzzled.

"I was banished from the Sand country by the Kazekage."

End chapter)

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

The three other ninja's looked shocked.

"You were WHAT?!" Ino screamed alarmed. Although, I don't know why she screamed…she just likes to do that I guess.

"I was banished." Akina said again.

"What for?" Sasuke asked, his head tilted to the left side.

"I don't know." She shrugged

"That's odd. Normally, Gaara wouldn't do anything without reason…then again…never mind."

_Gaara-sama…the Kazekage…Oh. My. God. _Akina looked like she had just been told she had cancer in her ass and was dying from it…and it was contagious. _I have got to get out of here._

"E-excuse me…but I-I've… got to go." Akina got up immediately, thanked Sakura for the food, and promptly left Sasuke's humble home. The other ninja's stared at her as she left and they were silent for a while.

"What's up with her? Did I say something wrong?" Ino looked puzzled as she tried to figure out why Akina had just left.

Sasuke shrugged and promptly finished his sushi in peace. Or at least, what he wanted to be peace.

Sakura had decided that it was time for her to go, and Ino went with her to have a sleepover at Sakura's apartment. They both had said their heart-filled goodbyes, giving him hugs as they got up to leave…to his relief.

"See ya, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled, waved, and headed out the door quickly followed by Ino. However, just at the last second, Sakura dipped her head back inside.

"Sasuke! Look over here!" Sasuke's head lifted lightly towards the doorframe on which Sakura perched. Click went her disposable camera.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!!" He groaned and shook his head. _Finally…they're gone. The food was good though,_ Sasuke thought to himself, _now to get this make-up off…and to plot how to get that camera of Sakura's._

He got up off the floor and wandered down the hallway towards the bathroom. When he got there, Sasuke turned the tap on, got a face cloth, and got to work getting rid of the 'horrid' stuff (I have a better word for that…"shit"!) Ino put on him.

_Oh well…enough for one day…_Sasuke thought to himself after he finished, and he headed back down the hallway to his bedroom.

Sasuke's bedroom was painted a dark blue, and had his family crest on one wall. He had a few book shelves that were completely filled, a desk over by the door, and his bed, opposite of the door, with a deep blue quilt covering it.

_Time to sleep…I sure need it after this long day…_

Unfortunately the night ahead held only nightmares of FANGIRLS!! Holds up a flashlight

(Katza: What the hell are you doing…?

Rekaina: Absolutely nothing to be concerned about twitches

Katza: Back to the asylum you go…

Rekaina: DOOOOOOOOOOM!! I mean…NOOOOOOOOO!

Katza: Dot. Dot. Dot.)

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

(Following Akina, right after she left Sasuke's house…and his self cutting emo-bread)

_Have to…get…away…_ thought Akina, running through the streets of Konoha. She looked around her and recognized where she had run to. Stopping in front of an apartment building, Akina headed upstairs and knocked on the door. As the door slowly opened she rushed inside. The other teen stood at the door, looked shocked, then closed the door.

"Gees Akina…what's gotten into you?" Kiyota asked, getting irritated.

"Heh…can I crash here for the night? Please Ki'ta?" Akina asked avoiding the question. She lay down on Kiyota's bed and propped herself up so she could see Kiyota's face.

Kiyota was looking aggravated…probably because of Akina's nickname for her.

But, she soon smiled and said: "Sure! What the heck, eh? It'll be nice to have another girl in the "house" for a night."

Out of nowhere, Kiyota got glomped by Akina, and, in the process, fell over with Akina landing on top of her.

"Owwww…" Kiyota mumbled, because she was smothered by the doom that was Akina's red and black hair.

Akina winced.

"Hehe…gomen Ki'ta-kun. But, you're the best!!" She smiled and got up from the floor. Kiyota breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah I know! And I can breathe finally." Kiyota brought herself off of the floor and turn towards her mirror to fix her own long, black hair.

With her comment, Kiyota got a punch in the arm.

"Hey!" Kiyota looked over at Akina with a frown on her face. She noticed Akina was biting her thumb. Immediately, Kiyota started quoting Romeo and Juliet.

"Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?"

"I do bite my thumb, sir."

"Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?"

"Is the law on our side if I said aye?" A faint 'no' was heard from Kiyota's doorframe. The girls looked over and smiled.

"Hey Shika." Kiyota greeted.

"'Noon Aki." Kiyota gave him a dirty look because he didn't acknowledge her.

"Afternoon-ish, Shika. Neh, Shikamaru…I'm staying the night, 'kay?"

"Neh, don't ask me. Oy! Kiba!" Kiba mumbled a _very_ faint 'nani?'

"Akina's staying the night, 'kay?" Kiyota yelled into the other room.

"Eh. Come on, Shikamaru. Let's get outta here. Two girls ain't gonna be no fun. Even one girl ain't that fun." Kiba smirked at Kiyota who looked murderous.

"HEY! You were the last one to come live here! Me and Shika were fine on our own!" Kiba then had a look of mock horror while Shika shook his head and went out the door.

"See you later, Kiyota, Akina." And with that, he was out. But then he came back in and grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt; dragging him out the door.

"Ta." Akina said giving him the two-fingered wave if that made any sense to you readers.

"So…Akina...why'd you come here?" a curious-looking Kiyota asked. Akina looked solemn.

"Ino was mentioning Gaara-sama, the Kazekage from the Sand if you forgot."

"No, no…I never forgot." Kiyota put an arm around Akina, and Akina put her head on Kita's shoulder. "Not trying to be mean or anything, but…I thought you got over that…" Akina shrugged slightly and closed her eyes.

"Ano…Kita-kun…"

"Nani?" was her reply.

"Let's do something fun."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Thus, came the amazing idea of going to the training grounds. They wandered in circles for a bit, then came to a stop and faced each other. Out of her pouch, Kiyota pulled out her Leaf forehead protector. At the same time, Akina was pulling out her own Leaf one.

"Let's start."

"Byakugan!" Kiyota activated her byakuugan, ready for some hand-to-hand combat.

_Hnn…I'll go for a cross of my heritage and shadow…that seems like fun._ Akina thought to herself, her eyes closing in the process. She opened her eyes and smirked looking up at Kiyota, who could see the sharingan in her eyes.

_Tiger, monkey, boar, tiger._

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" The training area erupted with flame from Akina's mouth. This, of course, immediately set the grounds on fire. Akina did a big anime sweat drop and called,

"Suiton! Bakushouha!", which blasted the area with water from the nearby lake, instantly taking the fire that she herself had started.

"Well, on a good note, your Great Fireball got bigger." Kiyota said, jumping out from the tree behind Akina. Akina smiled.

She smirked and quickly did some more hand seals before facing Kiyota.

"Hehe…at least we've gotten better over time." Kiyota said, smiling.

Kiyota tried to move away from Akina to continue their fight, but found she couldn't. She groaned as Akina smirked.

"What did you get me with this time?"

"Kage mane no jutsu. Shadow mimic, ya know? Muahaha…"

"Baka Aki-san!"

"Don't call your elders idiots!"

"Shattup!!"

"Can we get on with it? I haven't had a good fight in ages!"

"Hai, hai…" she sighed. " 'Cept we can't fight if I'm stuck like this…"

"…" Aki looked side to side, "True…"

Soon after saying so she dropped her concentration, thus, releasing the jutsu. A few seconds later, falling from the sky, were two large UFFO (Unidentified Flying Frying Objects). Both of the frying pans hit their targets, Kiyota and Akina.

Afterwards, the kunoichi who threw said UFFO's jumped off of the tip of a tree and landed beside the two. Dizzy-eyed, the two girls on the ground slowly got up and looked at the UFFO's on the ground beside them.

"What the fa…?" Akina said, still not right in the head.

"Nani Aki-san?" her reply from Kiyota came.

"…frying pans?" The two girls looked at each other then looked to the female standing in front of them. Oddly, she was smiling like she had just defeated two enemies at once.

"And who are you?" Akina asked, rubbing the spot where she had been hit with the cast iron frying pan.

"And why the hell do you use frying pa- wait!! Fu-Ebi! What the hell did you do that for?!" Kiyota asked angrily.

"Violence is not the answer!" She said with dignity.

"…BUT YOU SOLVED IT WITH VIOLENCE!!"

"That's not the point, the point is…you two were about to fight and fight-y no good-good!"

"Are you mental?!"

"Only slightly!" Fu smiled contently.

"…" Akina glared

"…" Kiyota smirked

"…" Fu grinned

"What are you grinning for?" Kiyota asked

"Everyone's doing something…so I am too."

"…anyways, the reason I was smirking…" Kiyota picked up the frying pan that was left on the ground and smacked it across Fu's face a few times, and the pan grinned. (YES, we personified the pan!)

"Wow. Who knew that a frying pan could be personified?" Akina said surprised. Kiyota did a sweat drop then went into attack mode. Fu-Ebi gulped.

"Are you gonna attack me?" She asked wearily.

"Totally." Akina joined Ki'ta in attack mode.

"Frying pans at the ready?" Akina asked Fu, smirking all the while.

"GO!" Fu shouted at Kiyota and Akina, holding her frying pans and jumping up, ready for _any_ attack (or so she thought).

"Byakugan!" The other teens called out to the nothing-ness in front of them. _Hmm…where'd she go? Not that far I'd assume…she's not very smart. I mean frying pans?_ Akina thought to herself.

"Ki'ta! Search in the trees to the left! I'll take right" Akina said to her sister.

"Hai, Aki-san!" Turning her head, she looked towards the trees on her left. No sign or even a hint of anything. "Neh, Aki…Fu ain't there."

"Above?" Akina asked, almost desperately because she hadn't found Fu-Ebi either.

"Nah." Akina jumped up suddenly and called out,

"BELOW KIYOTA!!" And with that, Fu-Ebi flew out of the ground a few feet from Kiyota like a fish hopped up on the Q.

"Holy shit!" Kiyota screamed and jumped into the tree next to Akina. "Oy that was close."

"No, it totally wasn't!" Akina replied sarcastically.

"Baka nee-san." Muttered Ki'ta quietly.

Behind Kiyota, Fu was sitting on the tree limb yawning.

_Think fast, Aki…think fast!_ Akina thought frantically.

Spur of the moment, Akina pulled out a kunai and was about to throw it until another kunai whizzed past her…It missed the target by mere millimetres. Fu and Akina whipped their heads around.

"Akina…did you not throw that?" Fu asked questioningly when seeing the unthrown kunai still left in Akina's hand.

Akina shook her head in a definite 'no.'

"Kiyota, did you?" Akina asked

"Nope…"

"We've got to figure out who threw that." Fu said sternly. The three kunoichi looked all around them and finally, in the middle of the clearing, they see a lone ninja.

"No need. I'm right here."

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

I know there is one other seal in between boar and tiger, I just don't know what it is called. If anyone knows, please tell me in a review!!

Fire release: Great Fireball

Water release: Aquatic shockwave

**Fuebi - **yea yea, you're introduced next...

PLEASE R&R!!!


	4. Frying no Jutsu

_**STORY OF THE RANDOM: LEAH'S VERSION**_

By: Katza-san

Disclaimer: I, Katza-san, do not and will not ever own Naruto or any other anime. I am very sad.

_Italics:_ thoughts

Mon Beta: Rekaina

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

(Last chapter:

"Akina…did you not throw that?" Fu asked questioningly when seeing the un-thrown kunai still left in Akina's hand. Akina shook her head in a definite 'no.'

"Kiyota, did you? Wait…don't answer that…you couldn't have." Akina answered her own question.

"Of course I didn't! Gees…"

"We've got to figure out who threw that." Fu said sternly. The three kunoichi looked all around them and finally, in the middle of the clearing, they see a lone ninja.

"No need. I'm right here."

End chapter)

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Neji-san?" Kiyota questioned the lone Konoha ninja. Neji smirked, and jumped into the trees landing next to Akina.

"Who uses frying pans for attacks?" He whispered oddly as he leaned toward her.

Akina tried to hide her giggles, but she burst out laughing, nearly falling out of the tree. Then she noticed the seriousness of the conversation, and shut up quite quickly.

"…" Kiyota looked at her sister in a questioning glance, "Riiight. Anyways…Neji-san, what are you doing here?" She cocked her head to the side.

"Obviously I am not here to train this being the training grounds and everything." Neji said sarcastically.

Kiyota glared, "I'm not stupid."

Neji had to agree; "True; but the one with the frying pans obviously is." Neji replied nodding his head over towards Fu-Ebi.

Fu immediately took offence like most people would.

"Hey! _DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME STUPID_!!!!" Fu's evil aura started growing, and she looked like she had a dark pink outline that was about ½ a foot wide.

Neji smirked and jumped from the tree just as Fu-Ebi pounced at him with her frying pans.

"FRYING NO JUTSU!" Fu called out.

On the ground (under where Neji had just jumped to), a circle with about a 10 foot radius erupted with flame. Almost as if Fu had planned to fry him, although, it was not going to well. The flame had quickly spread to a massive diameter of 35 feet, and she could not stop it because she was too dazed watching the great flame arise.

"OoOo…pretty…" Fu-Ebi awed quietly; more to herself than anyone else.

From the trees Akina looked over at Kiyota.

"So…who's gonna go save Neji-san?" Akina questioned.

Kiyota shrugged and hopped to another tree.

"Neh…want to go grab some sushi?" Kiyota asked Akina thoughtfully.

"Eh, why not."

(Rekaina: Why are they eating sushi again? I thought they already had dinner? O.o 

Katza: Uhh…because…they…are? ;

Rekaina: …Wow…that's just a bit weird, y'know…

Katza: Demo…demo…I eat at night too looks more chibi-like than she already is

Rekaina: WAIT! I do too…

Katza: Dot. Dot. Dot.)

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Mmm… sushi's the best." Kiyota grinned and picked up her chop sticks off her plate; breaking them apart.

"Itadakimasu!" Akina eyes glowed with happiness.

She barely ever got to eat sushi (she mostly ate ramen with Fu-Ebi), and she barely ever had meals with her sister either. They ate their sushi in peace, but they paused once in a while to ask each other questions to catch up.

"Ano… Kita-kun… who do you normally hang out with here?" Akina asked wearily.

She was still quite tired so she was sort of out of it. Kiyota smiled.

"Mostly Shikamaru, ya know… sometimes Kiba."

"Hehe… I should have guessed." Akina smiled while she talked, "So…want to invite Fu for a sleepover?"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Kiyota gleamed. _Wow, are we gonna have fun._ She thought.

"So… who wants to go back and retrieve her?"

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

(Back at the training grounds, Fu-Ebi's POV)

I stood there admiring the bright orange flames. I could tell that Neji had already jumped out of my 'Frying no Jutsu.'

Standing there, I told myself over and over:

'Stop the flames. There's no point in staying: Neji's gone,' and yet, I just stood there, totally engrossed in the flames.

"So Fu, you ever gonna stop those flames of yours?" I heard a voice behind me. Was it Neji's? I thought he had left. _Come one Fu…let's get out of here before trouble occurs,_ I thought, but I could not break my concentration. This was one of my harder jutsu's: I get so concentrated on my jutsu; I could kill myself engulfed in my own attack.

"Come on, Fu!" I heard the voice again. Yes, it had to be Neji's.

"I'm coming." I heard myself say, in spite of my unmoving body. Behind me, Neji smirked.

"Yeah, right. Hurry up… before you die?" Neji said, rolling his eyes in the background.

"Yeah, yeah…" And this time, my feet actually moved. My brain finally responded, and my feet slowly walked backwards, towards Neji.

"Going slow enough?" A new voice uttered.

I whipped around, and my concentration broke. The flames went out in a heartbeat. All that was left were two large frying pans.

Then I looked towards Neji, and saw Shikamaru and Kiba standing next to him who in fact were looking quite bored.

"Shika… Kiba…" I looked around as I said this, and wondered what happened to Akina and Kiyota. "Where…are…" _Damnit…too much chakra used…_And all I saw from there on out was total darkness.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

(Hospital, 3rd person POV)

"Neh, Fu-chan?" Akina whispered.

She sat beside the bed, with Kiyota, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. Shikamaru had sent Kiba to look for Kiyota and Akina once Fu had fainted.

"Fu, are you alright?" Kiyota had worry laced into her usually calm voice. coughcough yeah right Slowly, Fu-Ebi's eyes opened, showing her blue eyes.

"Who are you people? What're you doing here? Wait…where am I?" Fu tried sitting up, but Kiyota gently pushed her back down.

"You're in the hospital Fu…you fainted on the training grounds." Akina explained.

"I fainted on the training grounds? And how do you know my name?" Fu's eyebrow furrowed as she tried to remember the training grounds.

"Where's the training ground?" She said at last. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean 'where's the training grounds?'" Shikamaru questioned.

"I mean, where the hell is the training ground?!"

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to finish the chapter today. So as you can probably tell, MINI-CLIFFHANGER-ISH CHAPTER!!!!!

Thanks to my wonderful and extravagant beta: Rekaina!!!!!


	5. Memory Loss

_**STORY OF THE RANDOM: LEAH'S VERSION**_

By: Katza-san

Disclaimer: I, Katza-san, do not and will never own Naruto or any other anime. I am very sad.

A/n: NEW CHARRY!! Have not updated in a few days, but I'll update more once exams are over…

_Italics:_ thoughts

Mon Beta: Rekaina

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

(Last chapter:

"Who are you people? What're you doing here? Wait…where am I?" Fu tried sitting up, but Kiyota gently pushed her back down.

"You're in the hospital Fu…you fainted on the training grounds." Akina explained.

"I fainted on the training grounds? And how do you know my name?" Fu's eyebrow furrowed as she tried to remember the training grounds.

"Where's the training ground?" She said at last. Everyone looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean 'where's the training grounds?'" Shikamaru questioned.

"I mean, where the hell is the training ground?!"

End chapter)

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Are you okay Fu-san?" Kiyota asked actually starting to show concern. Finally, it took long enough. Meanwhile, Fu-Ebi was looking very confused and angry.

"You haven't answered me yet, bakas'!" Fu growled at the ninja's gathered around her.

Neji looked back in confusion, "And your question was…?" he asked.

"Baka! What the hell are your names!?!" Fu was nearly screaming at them.

After hearing the racket made from Fu's hospital room, a nurse popped her head in the doorway.

"Try not to bother the patients, please?" The nurse asked nicely, although you tell that she wanted to kick them out.

"Hai, hai…" Shikamaru answered not looking up from the bed on which he perched.

"So…our names…" Neji started.

"I am Akina," Akina points to herself, then to a rather annoyed Kiyota, who was standing beside Fu's bed, "Kiyota,"

"Neji-san," she pointed to the opposite side of Fu's bed, "and Shikamaru-kun." She finished, pointing at Shikamaru who was standing next to Neji.

"So…Kiyo…why does my head hurt again?" Fu poorly addressed Kiyota.

_Kiyo…? _Kiyoto thought angrily.

"You were knocked out." Kiyota answered clenching her jaw.

"Why?" Fu-Ebi asked, now turning to Neji for the answer.

"You used too much chakra and blacked out from the smoke of you frying jutsu."

Everyone stopped and stared at her because she seemed to have zoned out.

"CHEESE!" She shouted, and in response everyone gave her a twitch or a stare.

"Nani?" Akina asked with her eyebrows rising.

"GIMME CHEESE!!!" Fu screamed at the four other ninja's.

She sort of looked like a zombie as she chanted. Shikamaru looked visibly scared at seeing this side of Fu-Ebi.

"Uh…Kiyota…Akina? GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled and ran around in circles.

Fu stopping her cheese craving screams, and watched Shikamaru run around in his many circles. When Fu-Ebi started giggling, Shikamaru stopped mid-step/run, and looked at Fu rolling on the floor clutching her sides laughing so hard she was tearing up.

They all stared blankly at Fu-Ebi, then at Shikamaru, then back at Fu on the ground, then back to Shikamaru again, and staring in shock at Fu-Ebi afterwards. They did this for a few moments until Fu-Ebi got up from the floor and sat on the bed. She then acted as if nothing had happened.

"So…" Fu said looking up at the ceiling. "What next?"

"FU-EBI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!" A yell was heard from the door, and in walked Naruto.

Clinging to Naruto's side was Tatsumi. Tatsumi was a tall, brunette kunoichi. She was slightly shorter than Naruto. (Naruto had grown since Fu had last seen him). Tatsumi's brown hair was down to her waist, like Akina's, but was put back in a braid. Her Konoha forehead protector was around her neck.

"NARU-" Fu-Ebi started but she saw Tatsumi.

She immediately growled and glared at her. Then, once the anger passed, she broke down crying.

Devastated at seeing Fu bawling her eyes out, Akina put a comforting arm around her and gently put her head on Fu's.

"NOO!! N-NOT NAR-NARUTO-K-KUN!!" Fu bawled more and leaned into Akina. Kiyota was, meanwhile, glaring into Tatsumi's eyes.

"Baka ino…" Kiyota muttered to herself. Unfortunately, Tatsumi heard her.

"What was that, bitch? I could quite hear you." She said annoyingly.

Kiyota just raised her eyebrows and looked non-threatened, since she was.

(Katza-san: I mean she was "non-threatened".

Rekaina: She didn't mean that she was "eyebrows" for those of you who miss-took what she said.

Katza-san: Like myself.

Rekaina: … you miss-took yourself? O.o

Katza-san: …so? looks around uncertainly)

Gently pushing Akina away, Fu-Ebi got our from her hospital bed and walked over to Tatsumi. She lifted her right arm up and punched her in the face. Tatsumi stumbled backwards.

"YOU BITCH!" Fu screamed at Tatsumi, tears running down her face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH, BITCH?!" Tatsumi yelled back, holding the right side of her face.

Fu stumbled towards Tatsumi, and she pulled her arm back to punch again, but something stopped her. Fu-Ebi tried looking back to see who, but found she couldn't. _Shit! What happened to me?_ Fu thought frantically.

"Neh, Fu-chan…stop fighting." It was the Nara boy's voice.

"Shika-san!" Fu said dejectedly.

Her arm moved down beside her body, despite the rage still inside of her, and because Shika was forcing her arm down. He tried to get her to move back to the bed, but it didn't work, Fu refused to move.

"NO! I'm not moving!" She screamed at Shikamaru who sighed.

"Can I get any help?" He asked.

"NONONO!!! NO ONE HELP HIM!! NOOO!!" Fu tried getting away from the jutsu (and nearly succeeded) until-

"Kage mane no jutsu!" (Shadow Mimic Technique) Akina said.

Her target, being Fu-Ebi, was 'hit' with the jutsu, and it paralyzed her even more.

"_Aki-san! I'll murder you!!_" Fu aura grew again, the dark pink returning to the small hospital room. _Oooooh dear,_ Akina thought to herself. Shikamaru looked in surprise at Akina.

"You can use Shadow Mimic, too?" He asked.

"Get too awed and you'll fail your jutsu, baka shika!" (Stupid deer) Akina said back, not looking at him.

Shikamaru had to agree.

_Hmm…wonder where she learned it…_ Shikamaru thought, but he let it slip through his mind as he concentrated on controlling Fu.

"Neh, Shika-kun…go get Tatsumi." Kiyota commented. Tatsumi had just been getting up from the floor, and was about to go inflict some 'pain' (very weak in this case…she's not very strong) on Fu-Ebi. But Shikamaru didn't budge. He kept on Fu.

"Shika! Go for Tatsumi!! I can hold Fu for awhile!" Akina growled at Shikamaru because of his lack of cooperation.

"Hmm." Was all Shika said.

"…Why aren't you doing anything, Shikamaru?" Kiyota asked curiously.

"Huh?" Shika broke concentration and looked over to Kiyota.

"Why aren't you stopping Tatsumi?" Kiyota asked angrily. Shikamaru sat on the bed and was silent.

"I can't do anything against my sister." Shocked silence spread through the hospital room.

"Your sister?!" Akina said shockingly.

"I never knew you had a sister!" Kiyota looked angrily at Shikamaru for some unknown reason, at least, unknown to the rest of the occupants in the room.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS SOONER!??" An enraged Fu-Ebi broke free of the jutsu and attacked Shikamaru with her frying pan which showed up out of no where.

"ITAI! ITAI!! ITAI!!!!!!!!!" (Ouch) Shika was screaming. "YAMATE!!!!"(Stop)

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

And that's the end of the story!

Just kidding! There's still more to come! Next: Another character! Katsu!!

Wonderful beta: Rekaina!!!! le glomps Rekaina-kun

Rekaina: stop that...-.-

Katza-san: you know you love me!

Rekaina: in your dreams maybe

Katza-san: ...

REVIEW AND GET MY WONDERFUL HOMEMADE BROWNIE-COOKIES!!!!! - hmm…I should make more brownie-cookies….


End file.
